Come What May
by kamachi
Summary: A husband's love for his beloved wife. This classic song by AIR SUPPLY strums a string to the hearts of those who love, have loved and wanted to be loved.  a holiday gift for all the readers out there


A/N: This is supposed to be a holiday present (or perhaps, a bonus) to the readers. But I realized too late that it is already the 24th so I had to publish this on the 25th. I didn't notice how time went by so fast! Here I am, wondering why my mother was busy at the kitchen and it is very stupid of me to find out that it is already Christmas Eve. Anyway, this is modern day fic. Nothing fancy.

Tiger-Lily

* * *

**Come What May**

Kenshin paced quietly to the living room of his condominium. Loosening his tie with his left hand, he let his weight slump down the couch. He just had another meeting this afternoon with their partner company and work slowly started to get on his nerves. This is the nth time he went home late. He sighed in defeat. Kenji must be fast asleep now. The thought of his five year old son snoring in his sleep unwound his stressed mind.

As he ran his hands through his shoulder length hair, his eyes fought sleep. Then, he heard the clock struck midnight.

_Great. I might end up sleeping on the couch again._ He thought.  
His wife gets mad at him whenever she finds him at the couch the next morning. she doesn't want him to sleep in such a way that's why she developed a habit of dragging his sleeping form back to their room.

Good thing he's not obliged to go to work early tomorrow because he knew he won't be able to get up early. Come to think of it, he didn't even need to work at all. He already has more than enough for his family. With the properties he owned here and there. There is nothing he could ever ask for.

_Except for one thing._

On his brink of sleep, he heard footsteps muffled by the carpet. Before he turned to look at who it is, two gentle hands cupped the back of his head and started massaging his temples. It worked down his shoulders, kneading his tired muscles.

He groaned in satisfaction as the hands of his wife turned his muscles to jelly. Surrendering to the caress, heavy lids opened to finally see the beauty of his wife.

* * *

"_**When she looks at me,**_

_**I know the girl sees things nobody else can see"

* * *

**_

"Late again, anata?" she whispered as she looked down at him, her eyes glittering even from the dark.

"Mmmm.." he mumbled, his lips slightly curving upwards.

"You're getting old" she teased. Playfully, she tapped her index finger above the tip of his nose.

He chuckled as he caught her hands in his. He brought the warmth of her hands on his cheek and he rubbed his cheeks on her palms like a cat. He ran his lips lovingly over her calloused palms and kissed her knuckles. Overwhelmed by her husband's touch, she leaned forward and rested her chin above his crown.

"I've missed you"

When he heard her words, he caught her lips in a searing kiss. Her taste seems to drain all of his fatigue. It's been long since he last tasted her lips. It has always been warm and supple. His loving wife. His Kaoru.

Images flashed his mind as he reminisced the first time he met her. It was a night at the lobby of the company's building. The day he was forced to take on his foster-father's will to run the Seijuro company.

She approached him and asked if he's alright, not knowing he's the heir to the company. He felt a sense of trust in her that he was immediately drawn to her. They became close for a short period of time. He thought that she was so naïve but every time she looked at him, it's as if she reads an open book.

* * *

"_**All of those secret fears inside and all the craziness I hide**_

_**She looks into my soul**_

_**And reads me like nobody can**_

_**And she doesn't judge the man, she just takes me as I am"

* * *

**_

He remembered how she reacted when she found out who he is. Her blue eyes gave her away. The next minute, he expected her to shy away from him because he believed that she doesn't want to be thought as a gold digger. He knew her better. But she looked up at him with her smiling eyes.

"I didn't think that an idiot like you would be the next heir of a company" she pouted.

He chuckled at the memory. She knew she couldn't give him anything but she was always there to give him moral support. She did not know that she was all he needed to keep him going.

_I can't believe the Gods sent an angel to love this unworthy one_

He learned so many things about himself because of her.

* * *

"_**Come what may she believes**_

_**And that faith is something I've never known before**_

_**Come what may she loves me**_

_**And that love has helped me open that door**_

_**Making me love myself a little more"

* * *

**_

There was a time when he was sent to another country to arrange a contract with their affiliates, and he was supposed to stay there for a month. He was nervous; it was too early for him to shoulder such responsibilities at his early term as a company president.

But he knew what he **needed.**

And he wanted to take **her** with him.

He asked her one night to come with him. But she refused.

She was to be engaged to the heir of their rival company- Enishi.

He fisted his hands, Kenshin knew that Enishi doesn't really love Kaoru. He just did that to infuriate him to be able to distract Kenshin.

* * *

"_**When I turn away,**_

_**I know those were the times there's nothing she can say"

* * *

**_

He left the next day feeling broken. Seeing her sad face brought a burning ache deep within his heart. But what could he do? He doesn't even know if she also has feelings for him.

Still, whether she loves him back or not, Enishi doesn't deserve her. She deserved better.

Growing lonely on his business trip, he missed her and eventually realized how deeply he loved her. He would do anything to get her back.

The next morning, he booked on a private jet back to Japan and went straight to her apartment. She was surprised to see him back so soon and tears came streaming down her cheeks. He didn't hold back his emotions and crushed her to him.

* * *

"_**Nothing that anyone can do**_

_**And so she helps me live it through"

* * *

**_

"Why didn't you call?" he asked her as he stroked her hair.

"I don't want to burden you.." she said between her sobs "It isn't going to make the situation better"

"I want you to be at peace" she whispered.

"But,…you..you didn't..the engagement.." he parted them to look at her eyes, trying to elaborate his point. "Eni-" he was cut off when she shook her head violently.

"I couldn't,…I won't" she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Kaoru,..I..-" he muttered as he felt hot tears wetting his collar.

"**I don't love him Kenshin. I love you"**

For the first time, he felt her soft lips in his and he gasped at the sudden contact. He returned the kiss gently, and then he was ravishing her. Each other gave in to the needs of their hearts. The feverish kiss ended when they parted for breath. His eyes burned with the same passion as hers.

Before she knew it, she has her back on her bed with Kenshin hovering above her. He once again found her lips in his and he whispered loud enough for her to hear, the words she longed to hear from him.

"**I love you too, Kaoru"**

That night they confirmed their feelings to each other.

The intensity of her moans and whimpers reflected how deep his love for her went.

That is also the night she conceived Kenji.

* * *

**"****And when I'm in my darkest hours of uncertainty**

_**She just simply lets me be**_

_**And goes right on loving me"

* * *

**_

Without letting go of his wife's hand, he motioned her to sit by his side on the couch. When she was about to take her seat by his side, he pulled her to his lap and started to trail his lips to her collarbone. On instinct, she bit on the shell of his ears sending electric shivers on his spine

"God,…Kaoru" he groaned as he felt himself harden.

She purred beneath him, feeling his desire engorge under her thighs.

"We should go to our room if you want to continue this anata" she said as she played with wisps of his hair.

Kaoru almost yelped when he carried her to their room and within seconds, he already shed every piece of their clothing and threw them forgotten. When she managed to look finally at his husband, she saw his familiar golden eyes that told her of his feelings.

They were skin to skin.

Joined.

Once again.

oOoOo

She sighed wistfully as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. His head rested just above her forehead. His breath sent wisps of her raven bangs fluttering. She realized that he was too spent. They were in perfect physical accord, limbs tangled over the unruly duo of silky mattress and blanket.

She watched him slowly drift off to sleep. As his breathing got even, she looked at him with sad eyes as tears began to glimmer between her lashes. She kissed him up to his jaw and stopped right above his ears to whisper.

"I love you, very, very much Kenshin-anata…." Just then, a tear escaped her eyes. She rested her head over his chest and listened as his heartbeat lulled her.

oOoOo

He woke up the next morning feeling euphoric. It felt too real. He and his Kaoru had made love in his dreams. He clutched his pillow and her scent washed his nostrils. It's as if she was _really_ here. Just then it struck him.

He was naked.

On their bed.

He didn't remember how he got here. He was sure he fell asleep on the couch. Who dragged him here? It couldn't possibly be Kenji. It couldn't be-

His face fell on his bedside calendar. Suddenly, his vision blurred and then tears started running down his cheeks.

It was his son's birthday.

The same day the Gods took his Kaoru away.

Five years ago on this same day, She died upon giving birth to Kenji.

* * *

"_**And when it seems my dreams**_

_**have all slipped through my fingers**_

_**And they just can't be found**_

_**I turn around**_

_**and there they are shining in her eyes…"

* * *

**_

His swollen eyes finally fell upon the altar that sat on a corner of their room. Her face was held captive on a wooden frame. He approached the altar and he looked at her image. He wished he could stop time just like how the image captured her smile frozen in that moment in time.

Even in the flat picture, her eyes seem to sparkle the way he remembered it. He felt a soft tap above his nose and he felt his tears cease.

He looked back at her face.

As always, through anything, she still smiled for him.

OWARI

* * *

I hope I gave you the perfect gift this Christmas T-T

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Reviews are the best gift I could receive, so please be generous, that's the true spirit of Christmas right?

T-L


End file.
